


Who gets the girl?

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Sabre's thoughts are in the brackets)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who gets the girl?

**Author's Note:**

> (Sabre's thoughts are in the brackets)

Monaco - glitz, glamour, racing. All coming together for the annual fashion show along the harbour. But something a little different was in the air today.

Max was 18, so he could finally tag along to the Amber Lounge Party all the drivers had boasted about last year. He could finally enjoy himself and be equal with everyone else. Dan, Dan and Carlos were going as well and they had invited their other halves along. Max had as well but she was busy doing PR or something and couldn't come, but it would be fine. 

For now, he was being dragged to his seat for the fashion show by his sister.

 

Behind the stage, Sabre was being given the final look over by her make up artist. 

"You look gorgeous," said Jessy as she took a selfie with Sabre in the background.

"I feel so out of place," replied Sabre, the nervousness evident in her tone.

"Oh you'll be fine. Just walk and smile." Jessy proceeded to give a small demonstration.

"Hey Jessy. Who's your new friend?" It look Sabre a while to realise that the man behind those shades was Lewis Hamilton.

"Oh this is Sabre. She's-"

"Looking very nice, that's what I'd say"

Sabre felt the blood rise to her cheeks. (Thank God for all this make up.)

"Well Sabre what do you do?" Lewis inquired

"Well, I, umm..." (Why am I stuttering?!) "I'm a racing driver."

"Oh cool. What series?"

(I'm not going to get out of this am I?) She continued to make small talk with Lewis until finally, Jessy reappeared.

"There you are!" (I've literally been here this whole time.) "Come on the show's nearly starting."

As she started to leave, Lewis grabbed her arm and leaned in to her side. "I'll see you around them, Sabre," he softly whispered in her ear. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek and let go.

Sabre followed Jessy who gave her a devilish look. (Not now. Please not now.)

 

The fashion show was boring, just like he'd heard all the others drivers say it was. Although he had managed to take some pictures of a few of them strutting, or attempting to, down the catwalk. 

"Finally," smiled Max, "the beautiful ladies."

"You sound so creepy and hormonal," commented Vicky.

The watched Jessy walk out, then Emilia and then, no, it couldn't be. Could it?

Vicky looked over to Max. "I suggest you close your mouth before your jaw hits the floor." 

Max turned to face Vicky who had a smirk on her face. "Surprise! She looks pretty, doesn't she?"

This night just got better and better for Max.

 

Max was enjoying the dance floor amongst all his 'brothers'. Sabre sat against the bar, staring out into the sea.

"A pretty lady all by herself?" (Shit.) "What can I get you?"

"I'm fine for now," replied Sabre, as she turned to face her drink.

"You sure?" She nodded back. "Okay. A vodka martini for me please."

"Your team fine with you drinking that?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he replied winking back at her.

The finished their drinks in silence and the next thing Sabre knew, she was dancing next to Lewis Hamilton.

"I'm going to go request a song!" said Lewis above the noise of the party.

Sabre just nodded back, trying to enjoy the rest of this song. She had some serious doubts over Lewis' music taste.

Lewis came back with a big grin on his face as a slow song began to play. "Care to dance?"

"Look, Lewis. I'm with someone and I can't just-"

"Just a dance. That's all."

He wrapped his hand around her waist as they began to sway. (End already.)

Just as the song reached it's bridge, Sabre realised that the smell of Lewis' cologne was suddenly a lot stronger. (Oh fuck!) Lewis was leaning in, eyes closed.

Sabre let go of him and jumped back. A few people behind her fell, drawing even more attention to her and Lewis, who was now staring at her. The song was ending and the party felt strangely quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to kiss as well," said Lewis looking down at his shoes. (What have I done?)

"I'm sorry," she said as she started to walk back towards Lewis. "I told you I'm with-"

Sabre's sentence was abruptly ended by Lewis closing his mouth around hers. 

Sabre was quick and pushed him off, reestablishing the gap.

When she looked back up, Max was stood in between them.

"Hey Max," said a strangely calm Lewis. "Look at us! In a club trying to get some girls."

"She's not just some girl." Max was trying to keep his anger under control. The music had stopped. People were looking.

"I know right? She's quite the catch."

Max was the taller of the two and he wasted now time in asserting his dominance over Lewis.

"She didn't want to kiss you and you knew it." Max was practically spitting in Lewis's face now. "You kissed her because she felt bad for you. She didn't want to."

"Dude, relax." Lewis felt intimidated by the eighteen year old. "You need to relax, seriously. I mean-

"Max, calm down please." It was Sabre, holding onto Max's hand, trying to drag him away.

Max obliged, trying to establish some self control so he would punch Lewis in the face.

"So you know him?" asked Lewis, staring at Sabre as the couple began to walk away.

Max turned around. "Yeah she knows me. I'm her boyfriend, got a problem with that?"

A defeated Lewis shook his head. Max felt Sabre pulling him back and he followed her lead out into the road.

"Well that was...... something," said Sabre not liking the silence surrounding them.

"I mean I was convinced you were going to punch-"

It was Max's turn to interrupt Sabre. But this time, she kissed back, getting her hands tangled in Max's hair as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

As Sabre let out a soft moan, Max pulled away. They stood in the streetlight, taking some short, sharp breaths.

"How does a hotel bed sound?" asked Max, a playful look forming in his eyes.

Sabre smiled back at him. "Now that would be good end to this night."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Sabre Cook is Max's girlfriend. Last I heard, she was at testing, so I think they're still together.


End file.
